The invention relates to a slide valve with dosage regulation means for a fluid wherein a slide member is axially reciprocally movable in a housing chamber of a valve housing.
In a known slide valve of this type (Ger. AS No. 23 24 187), the upstream housing channel has a plurality of holes extending only above the slide channel, which slide channel itself is comprised of a plurality of bores. The dosage regulation brought about by displacement of the slide therefore occurs only when the downstream and upstream housing channels are brought more or less into accurate alignment, whereby the fluid can exhaust after flowing through the region in which the two housing channels are aligned. This dosage regulation means provides little fine variability, taking into account the available translational movement of the slide. The fine-variability can be improved by reducing the cross-sections of the holes, however this introduces an additional risk of blockage of the holes by impurities in the fluid.